


The Doctor's Touch

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Stan Lee Cameo, Stephen takes care of Tony, doctoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: When Tony hurts his finger there's only one doctor he trusts, Dr. Strange.It's fluff, there's a lil spice but it gets cut off. Still getting those Stan Lee Cameos.Hmmm what would ya'll think if I decided to make a full page worth of Ironstrange fics just to get the page number up? If ya'll got any cute Ironstrange ideas please post them in the comments I'm desperate for ideas and I would love to write them for you. I don't do smut or character bashing tho, but anything else is fair game.





	The Doctor's Touch

Tony was working, as he always was. Stephen liked to watch Tony work, he liked to watch Tony in general. He sat there, watching as he worked until he heard a clatter and Tony swore.

“Oh fuck!” he snapped, putting his thumb in his mouth. “Oh fuck I broke it,” Tony said.

“Broke it?!” Stephen exclaimed, flying to Tony’s side so quick the cloak nearly couldn’t keep up. He took Tony’s hand in his own, trembling hands, and held it close, gently sliding the long shaking fingers over Tony’s finger, instantly seeing the wound. He knew quickly it wasn’t broken and he held it up and kissed it. He thought there was nothing that would disturb him more than seeing a broken finger after his accident, but he was wrong.  _ Tony’s  _ broken finger was vastly worse. He’d rather see his own bones again. “Oh thank the Vishanti, you didn’t break anything,” he told Tony.

“Well it hurts,” Tony said. Stephen kissed it again. “Fix it, doctor,” Tony said, batting his eyes at Stephen. Stephen felt his heart flutter. He went to the cabinet and got a bandaid and walked back to Tony, putting it over the rather small injury. 

“There you are,” Stephen said, kissing the bandaid. 

“No I’m still injured, doctor,” Tony said, draping himself Stephen. 

“Oh dear,” Stephen said. “Where does it hurt?” He kissed Tony’s nose. “Here?” 

“Mmmm…”

“Here?” he asked, kissing Tony’s mouth. He moved down to Tony’s neck and kissed him again. “Here?” He pushed up Tony’s shirt and kissed his collar. “Here?” 

“Mmmhmm, lower doctor,” Tony said. He kissed Tony’s ribs. 

“Here?” Tony shook his head. Stephen kissed his stomach. “Here?” he asked, looking up at Tony. 

“Oh damn it,” Tony said. “I dropped it on my foot and I was going to ask you to look at it but then everything got all sexy and I want to keep doing this but I think my foot is bleeding.” 

“Oh,” Stephen exclaimed, looking down at Tony’s foot. “Why were you not wearing shoes?” 

“I just woke up,” said Tony.

“You just woke up at five o'clock pm?” asked Stephen.

“Yeah.”  He sighed and took off Tony’s sock. It was a deep bruise, and the end of Tony’s big toe there was a little blood. He went to the bathroom to get some antiseptics and patched up Tony’s toe. Of course, it didn’t take a real doctor to patch up the tiny wounds and especially not to kiss them better, but it made Stephen feel appreciated, to feel like an actual doctor again, to feel actually useful again. He knew that, though he would never admit it, that was why Tony did little things like that. Every time he got any sort of wound he would visit Stephen about it. 

“Sir, the mail carrier, Mr. Stan Lee, is at the door again,” FRIDAY informed them.

“Oh, I got it,” Tony said, lunging up to run to the door to get the mail. He had a hurt foot and yet he still did that because he knew Stephen couldn’t hold packages without dropping them. Yet he never made a big deal of it, never complained when Stephen was barely helpful at getting the groceries in or dropped something delicate, a kindness Wong didn’t even always manage that. What did he ever do to deserve Tony Stark? 

 


End file.
